


Nightingale and the Wolf's Pelt

by LadyGraceGrey



Series: Little Red Nightingale, and the Dread Wolf [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine, Woman, and one Hobo Apostate Tunic. It's is an interesting night, if not a touch awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightingale and the Wolf's Pelt

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP based prompt from a picture I was tagged in. Enjoy!

#  Nightingale and the Wolf’s Pelt; 

 

 

"I have no idea what you are going on about Solas. It was absolutely /Not/ on purpose." 

 

*Leliana giggles as she hangs his now wine stained tunic over the back of a chair. Taking a pull from her own bottle as she paced back to his pack to rummage for a new one. In truth... She may have knocked the bottle against him as she moved to get more "Comfortable" on his couch as they read the latest book. 

 

It was hardly her fault that he had a wonderful physique... And that she may be a touch drunk. She giggled as she set down the bottle to open his pack, searching through the first couple layers of notes and herbs he had wrapped to bring back with him to Skyhold. *

* * *

 

A deep sigh left his lips as he leaned back on the couch in his little corner of Skyhold. 

 

"This is our second bottle of wine and just now you decide to move a bit closer and cause our drinks to spill? I would advise that you attempt to be more careful, Lily. I don't exactly have much clothing to replace those that are stained.."

* * *

 

*She snorted at that and nodded her head.* 

 

"I can see that! Maker to you own nothing else but the one? I am half tempted to have Dorian actually replace your wardrobe after all. At least you would have more tunics."

 

*She giggled as she got to her feet, swaying a little from the wine. She snatched up her bottle and made her way back to him empty handed.*

 

"I didn't find anything for you."

 

*She pouted, but it didn't last long since she dissolved into giggled the next second.*

 

"We could.... Still be even if you like. I still have my tunic..on." 

 

*She managed between giggles, trying desperately to breath and talk and laugh all at once. She calmed enough to take another pull from her almost empty bottle. Leaning against him and reclining on the sofa more, she took up the book. 

 

Only to frown at it. All the words looked funny, like the page had flipped upwards on her.*

 

"I can read... But this is too hard Solas. No fair replacing it with Elf Speak."

 

*She may have been slurring... And the book may have been upside down. Neither she thought about as she pouted and glared at him for switching the book on her. It was a good one too!*

* * *

 

He raised a brow at her suggestion to have the Tevinter mage replace his clothing. 

 

"You wouldn't really have him do that, would you? I know both Dorian and Madame De Fer detest my clothing. I am nearly certain that they would have me dressed as one of the mages from the Circles or worst..one of the Dalish." 

 

He gave an inward cringe. The mere idea of others rearranging what he was already comfortable with wearing made him feel unsettled. However, when she offered her own clothing to cover him, Solas merely shook his head. 

 

"Thank you for the offer, Lily but I should be fine at least for the moment."

 

When she sat down beside him, he watched her pick up the book she was reading before and gave an amused smile. "I believe you have your book upside down, Lily. Try turning it around.."

* * *

 

*She glanced back at the book frowning* 

 

"Turning it... Is that a magic trick?"

 

*She mumbled before doing as she suggested. She giggled in delight to find the words on the page making more sense. She turned to him with an open grin lighting her face.*

 

"You did it! You fixed it with your magic!"

 

*She leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she turned back to the book, reading aloud the next few passages... Perhaps slurring a few words as she did.*

* * *

 


End file.
